Arrangement
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Kimimaro didn't die in his fight, and his unconscious body was taken back to Konoha and healed. With a chance to continue his clan he picks a most unlikely kunoichi to be his bride. KimiTen Rated T as there's nothing really bad in it. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"…To insure that the Kaguya clan survives another generation, you agree to the council's decision to place you in an arranged marriage with one of the Kunoichi's of the Leaf Village of Konohagakure. Do you accept these terms Kimimaro?" The Blond woman said seated before a teenager. She looked over him as he stood before her not saying a word nor showing any sort of emotion on his face.

Kimimaro Kaguya stood before the Hokage Tsunade, the last of his clan having been brought back to Konoha, after his battle with Rock Lee and Gaara. He had thought he had died that day due to his illness, but in fact he had only slipped into a Coma and death like state, only until further examination by a group of ANBU was it revealed that his heart was beating faintly, that he was still alive. His body had been taken back to Konoha and The Hokage spent hours working on bringing him back to the land of the living and eliminated the illness that had plagued him. Upon awakening he found himself in a cell as he was being held until he was deemed no longer a potential threat. He hadn't said anything to his guards who brought him food and water to drink as he sunk into his cell by himself thinking of all that had happened.

Orochimaru had discarded him, abandoning him the way a man tosses aside a broken tool that could easily be fixed but decided not worth the effort to do so. During the nights although he tried to stop it, he could not help but shed the tears over the fact that the man who he had a devotion to as a father figure had disposed of him. After some time Tsunade came to his cell and spoke to him, after a few hours of questions and prods she finally got him able to talk. She knew he was the last of his clan, and the way he saw it, he had no reason to live.

She had made him an offer, if he had sworn allegiance to the Leaf and gave any info he had about Orochimaru, he would be made a Leaf Nin and placed in a marriage and allowed to continued his clan as well as his Kekkai Genkai. Seeing little choice in the matter, he half heartedly accepted her offer.

"I have conditions before I agree to this…" Kimimaro said to her.

"Name them."

"One, if I have a child and by some chance he possessed Dead Bone Pulse, he will not be taken away from me and be used as a weapon. Two, I will not be wedded to another female of a clan who seeks to only use me as a way to strengthen their own. And third, I get the choice of who it is I will marry."

Tsunade didn't say anything for a minute and then nodded her head in agreement. "Very well then-" She started to say when the door opened and in came a Jonin with a bowl cut and bushy brows. With him trying to talk him out of entering was a girl in a pink shirt with her hair in buns. "Gai, I'm in the middle of something." She said irritably.

Kimimaro stayed silent as the Green dressed man went on and on about the lack of youthfulness since the Uchiha had left. He paid him no attention as instead he looked over and scanned the female who was oblivious to him.

"Alright! Fine! I'll see what I can do!" Tsunade snapped impatiently after five minutes and the Jonin smiled and posed and left with his student. "I swear if I didn't love Sake so much I woulda thrown a bottle at his head…" She muttered and looked and saw that Kimimaro watched them go and turned back to face her.

"Who was that girl?" He asked the Hokage

"Her? Her name is TenTen, she's his student. Age 13 and the Genin Rank as of now. Skilled in long range tactics as well as up close range, she is able to hit a bulls eye ninety times in a row. She's not apart of any clan Why do you ask?"

"Hmm, because she is the one I have picked as to be wedded too."

Tsunade nearly spat out her Sake. "What? So quick? But you just saw her,"

"You agreed to my terms."

Tsunade frowned. "But she's only thirteen, she's too young yet to be involved in such things as we talked about." She protested as he didn't think he'd go for the first girl he saw.

"Very well, I can wait. Three years, she'll be sixteen and of proper age, I'll be eighteen as well." He said matter of factly. "I need a strong wife if I am to restore my clan and I have chosen her. I sense that she possesses strength."

Tsunade looked at him, she could protest it and say there was another he could pick but he seemed intent on TenTen. "…Very well but I'll leave it up to her, I'll tell her about it in time so she can adjust to it in due time. But I warn you…" She said and leaned forward her eyes serious. "If you harm her in anyway I'll make you wish you hadn't come out of a coma." She said clutching the desk staring into his green eyes.

"I do not intend to harm or deflower her against her will, I am not like the rest of my clan." He said in response. "I will serve the Leaf, I intend to repay my debt to you." He said and left.

Tsuande let out a sigh wondering how she was going to break this news to her.

Two years later…

"W-What? I'm b-being m-married?" TenTen said in shock as she stood in the Hokage's office.

"I'm sorry TenTen, but I had to break this news to you now." Tsunade said to the stunned girl. Beside her, her apprentice Shizune looked surprised as well. "I know this comes as a shock." TenTen looked at her and looked downfallen at the news. She was to be married but to who? "You'll still live in Konoha, I'm not sending you away to some far off village like Suna never to be seen again."

"But why? And to who?" TenTen said her voice full of shock.

"To Kimimaro Kaguya." She responded shocking TenTen even more. "One of the conditions he made was that he chose who he picked to be his wife to continue his clan. And thus he picked you."

TenTen felt ready to fall to her knees at the news. The door opened and in walked an older Kimimaro Kaguya who stood beside her. She locked eyes with him and turned her head away. It wasn't that she didn't like him, as since he become a Leaf Nin he had helped her with her Taijutsu and she had been grateful for that. And if she was anything like Ino, she would've ogled him from afar as he was handsome if a bit cold.

"One year," Tsunade repeated and TenTen raised her head up. "A year from now you two shall be married. I know this comes as a major shock TenTen but try to make the best of it. Kimimaro has proven himself to the Leaf these past two years. Perhaps before the wedding you'll grown accustomed and attached to him." She said hopefully.

TenTen didn't know what to say or think as it was overwhelming. A part of her wanted to cry out, the other wanted to scream at them all, while the final part wanted to be like Hinata and faint on the very spot.

"TenTen," A voice said and she looked at Kimimaro. "I promise you I'm not doing this to harm you in anyway. I picked you because I believed you'd be the best fit so that the Kaguya can live. I…I want you to bear my child."

She didn't say anything but nodded understanding.

"If you want to, or if you feel you aren't ready yet, you can back out-" Tsunade started to say.

"No," TenTen interrupted. "I'll do it. I'll become his wife. I know you wouldn't have told me this unless you had confidence in me Lady Hokage." She said to her. "I'll marry Kimimaro."

"You're a brave girl TenTen." Tsunade said to her. "You're both on a A Class mission as of this moment. I want you to spend the next year getting to know each other. So that you two will understand one after you are wedded. I'll be monitoring the situation and call it off should I see it put you under stress or something else happens." She said and the two nodded. "Alright, now then you are both dismissed and please try to learn about one another, who knows? Maybe you'll fall in love over the time period." She said hopefully and the two bowed and left.

Word spread like wildfire through the Leaf Village about the arranged wedding after Shizune accidentally blabbed a week later it to the biggest gossiper in town who told everyone she met. Tsunade responded by giving Sakura Haruno a month off and putting said Gossiper (Ino Yamanaka) through month long hardcore sunrise till sunset training as punishment.

Numerous males in the village had came forward some fighting for TenTen's honor including her teammates. Kimimaro had to knock some sense into their skulls, having to do so five times to Rock Lee before they realized he hadn't touched her and never planned on harming her. As for TenTen she was swamped with the Kunoichi's of the village asking if she was pregnant much to her irritation. After Ino's month of hell with Tsunade had passed TenTen had grabbed and nearly strangled the blonde to death for what she did before Kimimaro dragged her off carrying her over his shoulder to keep her from attacking Ino.

The months passed for each of them and slowly they got to knew another and TenTen understood why he was determined to restore his clan and forge a new way for them as their Barbaric ways had ruined them and Kimimaro saw her will and desire to become a Kunoichi, since she had been deemed unfit at first when she entered the Academy and had trained all her youth so she could become one.

One day at a festival he put a white flower attached to a red ribbon in her hair and she asked what it meant. He explained that it was the Kaguya's, before their downfall way of saying I want to be with you.

The two where sent on missions together at times and they gelled perfectly as a team as their fighting styles complimented each other's.

Might Gai as the day drew nearer had given Kimimaro a jumpsuit similar to his and Lee's as a wedding gift showing his approval of it. TenTen had to beg the stoic warrior to wear it once for him before he shredded it.

As the months passed TenTen found herself attracted to him more than a physical matter as it passed, as she saw to it a different side of Kimimaro that he didn't showed very often and also how much she started to mean for her.

Soon only a week remained until they would be wedded.

"K-Kimimaro-kun?" TenTen said surprised one night as they where at his home. The two now sixteen and eighteen respectively. He was behind her and he had wrapped his arms around her bringing her against his chest. "What are you…?" She started to say when kissed the back of her neck and her question trailed off into a moan. "W-Wait I thought you wanted to wait until-"

He turned her head and kissed her on the lips. A soft gentle kiss, unlike the others this one wasn't full of fire or energy or possessiveness. As if he was kissing her to show his love to her.

"I think we're both tired of waiting." He said with a smile and undid her buns and Hitai-ate causing her hair to fall down. She looked at him and nodded and he lead her, step by step, to his bedroom. Leading her in he closed and the door and embraced her from behind and resumed kissing her neck and she cupped his face as she moaned into his wet kisses. Slowly his hands went to her shirt and removed it revealing her pink bra and stomach. He leaned his mouth down and sucked and kissed on her back and shoulders as TenTen moaned in pleasure as he massaged her stomach. She was slowly turned around she kissed him on the lips and undid his shirt exposing his chest and abs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away from him and smiled a blush on her face.

He lead her to his bed, which in a week would become THEIR bed and laid her on it and stroked her face and joined her. She reached towards the seal on his chest and he grasped her hand and she put it on his chest feeling his heart beat.

She kissed him on the neck as she ran her hands through his white hair as the two resumed their lovemaking. She stared at his flawless body and kissed him on his chest as she laid on top of him.

The two pants and moans echoed throughout the room as they made love to one another. Not fruitless sex, but love full of emotion and passion as a year's time together had come to this. She gasped when he undid her bra and kissed her breasts and he cried out when she run her icy fingers down his back.

The two soon lost all other clothing as they resumed their love making their bodies and forms fitting each other's curves perfectly like two halves of a circle.

The moon shone down through the curtains onto their naked forms as they continued their love making losing themselves in each other as they only thought of the person in front of them at that moment.

"Be Mine…" Kimimaro whispered into her ear and she nodded indicating she would be his

After hours they both came to a climax at the same time. The two where covered in sweat and where exhausted but it didn't matter to either of them at that moment.

TenTen laid her head on his chest. "Be Mine…" She whispered back and he kissed her in response as slowly the two fell asleep.

A week later they where wedded…

Two years later, a pair of Twins, Boy and Girl were born continuing the Kaguya Clan.

A/N: That's it for this story. Review please.


End file.
